Toshiro turned into a kid
by vanessa.kinghuynh
Summary: Toshiro one day turned into a kid and no one knows why. What do they do with Toshiro and what trouble can he get up to.
1. Toshiro is a kid

**Hi guys I had to make it up to you so I decided to make any story about Toshiro. Momo Hinamori isn't included in this story. I am going make it longer than 4 chapters so I hope you like this one more then all my other ones. Enjoy :D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 1

There was a Taichou and fuku-Taichou meeting in the meeting hall and it was about to start but it seemed a couple of people were missing. Hitsugaya Taichou, Ukitake Taichou and Matsumoto fuku-Taichou were missing and the meeting was about to start. It was then the doors suddenly opened and Ukitake Taichou along with Matsumoto fuku-Taichou came in but, there was something in her arms that no one could see. The thing or person in her arm was sleeping and was hidden by a blanket. Ukitake Taichou and Matsumoto fuku-Taichou both went on their knees getting everyone's attention.

"Yamamoto Soutaichou apologise for not arriving early but what you might see next might explain why we are late." Ukitake Taichou said nodding to Matsumoto who opened the blanket. Everyone gasped as they saw the Hitsugaya Taichou as a little 4 year old sleeping in the blankets. The girls and a couple of the boys 'awww' and how adorable he looked as the rest tried to think what happened. Yamamoto opened his eyes for a couple of seconds before closing them again.

"What happened to him and why ?" Yamamoto Soutaichou said making everyone snap back to reality.

"Well you see yesterday I came into the office and saw asleep at his desk even there it was only 7:00pm. So I took him to bed and left him for the rest of the night. In the morning I went into the office but I didn't find him in there so I went to his quarters. When I entered I didn't see him at first till I saw something moving in the sheets and when I pulled them over I saw my Taichou like this only awake." Rangiku explained sigh with relief that, that was over. Yamamoto Soutaichou nodded and asked why. Rangiku just answered' I don't know what happened sir' and stood up along with Ukitake Taichou. He thought for a bit before coming up with something.

"Who would like to look after him until we have come up we a cure?" Yamamoto Soutaichou said and every Taichou and fuku-Taichou put the hand up looking at him. Yamamoto thought of the best people who best look after him. He was snapped out of his thought when there was a moaning sound the little boy around. He woke up with a rubbing his eyes and looking to see where he was. He then saw a whole lot of people looking at him making him cheered and jump up. Yachiru jumped off Zaraki Taichou and ran to Toshiro who smiled and looked at her. It was then Yamamoto thought of the perfect people.

"Ukitake Taichou, Kuchiki fuku-Taichou, Kusaijishi fuku-Taichou and Matsumoto fuku-Taichou you 4 will look after Hitsugaya Taichou and anyone else who would like to play with him can. Dismissed." Yamamoto Soutaichou finished and everyone walked out. Only the 4 who name's were said stayed behind along with Toshiro so it was easier to go out. After they walked out they saw Renji and Hisagi and outside waiting. Ukitake Taichou know why there were waiting and motioned for them to follow. They walked to squad 13 so Toshiro could play but he had other plans. He and Yachiru both led the way and made the group follow them to squad 11. Then both of them ran into the squad and went into the training room. Everyone else just watched them run in thinking nothing bad was going to happen. It was then they heard a voice yell and ran into the room only to stop and laugh. They saw Ikkaku and Yumichika both on the floor with either Toshiro or Yachiru on them. Yumichika was lying on his stomach with Toshiro's full body sitting on him making him struggle to breath. Whereas Ikkaku was on his back with Yachiru on his stomach jumping up and down making him have a pain expression on his face. As soon as both of them saw them they got off and ran and went to hide behind Ukitake Taichou for protection from Ikkaku and Yumichika. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika got up and went to find the kids. It was when saw not one kid but 2 kids hiding behind Ukitake Taichou. They both looked confused at each other and looked again.

"Why are there 2 kids not one?" Ikkaku said pointing at Toshiro and Yachiru. Rangiku smiled and motioned for both of them to come out. Yachiru came out first then Toshiro came out standing and looking at them.

"The second kid is my Taichou. He turned into a kid and we don't know why."Rangiku said looking at him. It was then both of them looked closer and realized it was him. They both broke into a laughing fit with Ikkaku rolling on the floor laughing and Yumichika laughing holding his stomach. Rangiku and Rukia both then went and smack on the head making them both stop laughing and hold their heads. Both of them looked at Toshiro and bowed a little.

"Sorry about us Hitsugaya Taichou I mean... Toshiro." Both of them said giggling a bit. He then went and ran up to them and hugged them both saying something that no one could here. He looked up at them and said.

"Ran-Chan and Ruki hit Ik-Ik and Yumi hahahaha." Toshiro said laughing running around them. Rangiku and Rukia 'awwww' at their nickname as where the boys just laugh at them for their nickname they got. Yachiru tapped Toshiro's shoulder and he stopped and looked at her. Yachiru was pointing to herself asking what was her nickname. He smiled and thought for a second.

"Yach. It's Yach." Toshiro said making her smile.

"Yach Yach Yach YACH." Yachiru yelled making everyone cover their ears. She then whispered something into his ear and they both ran off into another room far from the one they were just in. No one know what they were up to so they followed but walked. Ikkaku and Yumichika both tagged along and followed too.


	2. Water fight and Public Baths

**HI GUYS sorry for the later second chapter but I have been busy with school work so apologies. I hope you like it. ENJOY :D:D**

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 2

They found Toshiro in a room along with Ichigo who came when he heard the news, standing in the middle, holding something behind his back. They looked around a saw some things on the floor with a blanket over them.

"Guess what we are going to play?" Toshiro said bring out a water gun from behind. Everyone smiled as Toshiro went and took off the blanket and put the gun he had down too. Everyone but Toshiro grabbed one and went outside. They all turned to Toshiro who was holding a giant bazooka that was taller than him. They all just sweatdropped and thought 'how is his going to use that' looking at him and comparing it to him. It was then they felt a immense spiritual pressure coming close to them. Everyone thought 'oh no' as where Yumichika, Ikkaku and Toshiro were smiling know it was going to be one hell of a water fight. It was then Zaraki Taichou came in with Yachiru on his left shoulder.

"Hi Snowy-Chan I found Ken-chan." Yachiru said giggling as she whispered something into his ear. He smirked at what he heard and went on to his knees so Yachiru could come down. She then whispered something to him and he nodded then went over to Kenpachi and went on his right as where she went on the left shoulder. Kenpachi then went and got the bazooka holding it. He aimed it at Ichigo and shot water at him getting him right in the head. He fall backwards onto the grass landing at pretty from distance. Everyone laughed at this and started the water fight. After about 5 minutes Toshiro and Yachiru both got off Kenpachi and went to get more water guns. Then about 5 minutes later they both came back and had a water cannon that was aimed at everyone. Everyone but the two looked terrified and was about to run up to them when

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

They fired the cannon and it got all of them but Toshiro and Yachiru water. They laughed but didn't realized that Kenpachi had fired a shot at them both with the bazooka. They got wet too and looked all funny. The girls 'awwww' at Toshiro because he looked kawai with his hair down. Rangiku pulled out a camera and took a photo before he could fix his hair. They then realized they should go have a bath but decided to go to the public baths. They looked at each other and saw how wet and dirt they looked. They had grass stuck onto them and even had a couple of flowers in their hair as well. They put away the water guns and other water things ,and went to the public baths talking to each other along the way. Rangiku was carrying Toshiro as he was getting sleepy. When they arrived it was about to close but lucky since the lady behind the counter know who they were she let they go, and after they finished just turn off the lights. The girls were on the right where as the boys were on the left. Yachiru, Rangiku and Rukia said goodbye to Toshiro as they went into the girl baths and the boys went into the boys baths. Once inside the boys baths they went to the change room and got out of their clothes. Ichigo helped Toshiro as he was struggling to get them off. Once stripped they went to the baths and went into the water. Toshiro was small so he didn't take up so much space. He then went out of the bath with a towel still on and went to the edge of the baths giggling. It was then they realized what he was going to do.

"Don't even think about Toshiro or else-" But before he could finish he had jumped in and got everyone wet right in the face. He laughed as he got back up to the surface looking at their reaction. Everyone but Toshiro know what was coming next and know that Kenpachi would stop to do it. But before they could stop him he got out off the baths and jumped back in making a enormous wave off hit them right in the face. But Toshiro he just cheered and said

"Again Ken-chan again." Toshiro jumped up and down with his arms up in the air. Ichigo nodded to the others and they nodded back. Ichigo turned towards Toshiro and sighed.

"Come on Toshiro time to get back before it gets to dark." Ichigo said making Toshiro stop cheering. He pouted but nodded and went out with the rest. They went to the change room and got their clothes and went outside to see the girls. Rangiku and Rukia both saw the boys and went to hug Toshiro. They hugged him and he just hugged giggling.

" So how was your first time going to the public baths?" Rukia asked looking at him.

" haha I jumped into the baths and got everyone wet, then Ken-chan jumped in and made a huge splawh." Toshiro said smiling and jumping up and down. The girls looked at them and laughed with Toshiro and Kenpachi joining in to. They sighed and motioned for everyone to follow them back to the squad.

Once they arrived they went their separate ways and went back to their squad. Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo and Ukitake went back to squad 13 to put Toshiro to bed then go themself. When walking Toshiro lacked back behind everyone looking very sleepy and walking very slow. Then when walking they heard a

Thump

and looked backed to see what it was. They saw Toshiro lying on the ground sleeping soundly his face, facing them. They 'awww' and Rangiku pulled out her camera again and took a photo of it. Ukitake picked him up and continue walking with the rest back to the squad. Once there he woke up Toshiro and asked him to brush teeth and go change to his pyjamas. He nodded sleepily and went to do it. After he said good night to everyone else and went to bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. The beach and Playdate

**Me: Hi guys sorry for the late chapter I have been business with school work and a bit lazy recently. **

**Toshiro: You shouldn't be lazy you know.**

**Me: You shouldn't freeze people you know. **

**Toshiro: Why you. Rain over the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru. (Dragon comes out and freezes me.)**

**Rangiku: You shouldn't done that Taichou.( pouts)**

**Toshiro: whatever. The author doesn't own bleach or any of the characters. **

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 3

The next morning he woke up pretty early. In fact he woke up at 5:25 am in the morning before anyone. He wanted to go back to sleep but decided to get up. He got out and got a some clothes then went to the bathroom. He changed into them and head out. He went to the kitchen and decided to make everyone breakfast. Just because he was four didn't mean he couldn't make something as simple as breakfast. He got a bottle from one of the cupboards and looked at it. It said pancake mixture and all he had to do was add water, shake the bottle and pour the liquid onto the pan and cook it. He then went and got a pan and went over to the stove. Likely it was one when you turn the gas on it lit.(I am just making that up) He put the pan down and turned on the gas and it lit. He then add water to the bottle shake it really fast and started cooking. He forget a plate and spatula so he went to get one. He got one and continued cooking.

**Time skip~35 minutes later**

After cooking and setting everything on the table, he could hear about 8 pairs of feet coming his way. He jumped when the door suddenly opened and Ukitake, Rukia, Ichigo, Rangiku, Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku and Yumichika all came in dressed in new clothes. They looked at the table of food then look at Toshiro who is just standing there smiling them. Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Yumichika jaws hit the floor as they looked at the kid amazed that he did all that by himself. Ukitake just smile at him proudly then take at sit and thanks Toshiro for the food. He nods at them and took between them and starts to eat. The others soon join in and thanked Toshiro too. After about 15 minutes they all finish and Toshiro starts to clean. He forget the gas was still on and went to turn it off. He then after cleaned the dish with the help of Rukia and sat back down with the rest.

"What are going to do today?" Toshiro ask looking bored at them. All but Toshiro and Rukia think about where to go. Rukia coughs and everyone looks at her direction.

"I rented a whole beach in the soul society for us today so we can go play." Rukia says and looks at Toshiro. (I am making up the stuff about beaches in the soul society ok.) But when she turned to his direction she didn't see him there. There was a cough at the door and everyone looks to see Toshiro in a pair of blue swim trunks and a white sleeveless holding a beach ball and a towel in the other hand. Everyone smiles and disappear only to reappear holding their stuff and wearing different clothes. Everyone nods and start to follow Rukia.

**Time Skip~ 45 minutes later**

Everyone looked amazed at the beach. It was big and had no rubbish on the sand. It also had a snack bar which had coffee tables in it. They start to lie out their stuff and get things to play with. Toshiro put his towel out and went to the water with his beach ball. He started going into the water and started to swim with the beach ball helping him from drowning. He looked back and saw that the others were playing beach volleyball with Ukitake referee and Yumichika watching from the side lines. The teams were Ichigo, Rukia and Renji in one team and the other Rangiku, Hisagi and Ikkaku. He just smile and continued swimming out to sea. It was then he saw a shadow under him that was big and black. He then felt something bite him on his left leg between the knee and foot. He screamed out in pain and tried to get away.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toshiro screamed out so loud everyone on the beach heard it and stopped their game and went to the edge on the water. Hisagi, Renji and Ichigo all dived in and started to swim to him. Hisagi got Toshiro and took him back to the sand, as Renji and Ichigo beat up the shark that attacked Toshiro. Once Hisagi got back to land he looked back to Renji and Ichigo who were still beating up the dead shark. Everyone else just sweatdrop at the two and thought 'they are so going overboard' turning their attention to the injured Toshiro. Toshiro had passed out by blood loss and was still losing blood at a slow rate. He was pale and had a tight grab on Hisagi arm. Renji and Ichigo came back and started to get everyone stuff. Ukitake then opened a gate (Sorry I don't know its name) and everyone ran through trying to get to squad 4 as fast as they could. Renji and Ichigo went to squad 13 to drop off the things were as Ikkaku and Yumchika went on ahead to tell Unohana to get a room ready.

**Time skip~ 3 minutes later**

Ukitake and the others arrived at squad 4 and was lead into a room prepared. Ikkaku and Yumchika went back to their squad and others stayed with Toshiro. He was put on the bed and was getting healed right away. Everyone went back to their squad to change so they didn't smell like sea water. After about 5 minutes everyone but Ikkaku and Yumchika returned to find the door to Toshiro's room open. They went inside and saw Toshiro sit up in the bed smiling and laughing about something. He turned to the group that just entered and smiled at them.

"Hi guys, who saved me?" Toshiro said and asked looking happily. Hisagi, Ichigo and Renji put the hands up and just smiled at Toshiro reaction. Toshiro jumped at Renji, Ichigo and Hisagi and hugged them, thanking them. They all just laughed and looked at his leg. It had a bandage on it with a clip to hold it in place. After that Unohana came in and told them that he could go home as long as his careful. They thanked her and went home for lunch as they haven't had it yet. When Toshiro started to walking he found it hard to and fall onto the ground face first.

Thump

They all looked and saw Toshiro on the ground holding his leg with both hands. Rangiku smiled and went to carried Toshiro since he couldn't walk. Ikkaku, Yumchika, Kenpachi and Yachiru joined them for lunch as they haven't had it yet too. They had sushi and tea after would.

**Time skip~ 45 minutes later/ 2:30pm**

After eating Yachiru wanted to play with Toshiro and go back to squad 11. They decided that they let the kids play and they will have a sake party. Rukia and Ichigo both turned any sake that was given to them as they don't drink sake.

**In Yachiru room**

Yachiru pulled out a pack off cards along with two jars of candy with different type of candy in it. She gave one jar to Toshiro and had the other one to her. She put the cards in the middle and started to explain the rules.

"Ok you pick the card on the top and see what type of candy it is, and then you have to eat that type of candy. "She said smiling and starting first. She got a pink candy and grabbed one then ate it. Toshiro got a card and it had a blue candy so he ate that candy.

**Time skip~ 1 hour 30 minutes/ 4:00pm**

After finishing the jar of candy Toshiro had a mega sugar rush and was running and jumping around the room with Yachiru doing the same. After that Yachiru wanted to draw so she got some paper and pencils and gave some to Toshiro. She was just doing weird drawings as where Toshiro was looking for something else to do. He found some spin tops and took them out. Yachiru stopped what she was doing and went over to Toshiro.

"I don't know how to spin it but I like them because they are pretty." Yachiru said trying to spin it but failed. Toshiro got one and tried too and succeed in spinning it. Yachiru cheered and asked him to do it again.

**Time skip~ 3 hour 30 minutes/ 7:30pm**

After about 5 hours of playing for Yachiru and Toshiro, drinking for the group they decided they should call it a night as they had a very long day. The drinking group went to Yachiru's room to see the two. When they entered they saw both Yachiru and Toshiro asleep on her bed with the spin tops on the floor in front of them. Yachiru was in front of Toshiro on the bed cuddled up to him, as Toshiro had a arm around Yachiru protectively. Rangiku took a photo and put a blanket on the two before pushing everyone out.

"Zaraki Taichou can we leave Toshiro here for the night to sleep?"Rangiku asked looking at Kenpachi. He just smiled and nod going off to his room. Everyone said goodbye to each other before going back to their squad and resting for the night.


	4. World of the Living Carnival rides

**Me: Hi guys I hope you like the story so far. **

**Toshiro: Yea, anyway 'me' what is your name by the way because I don't what to call you that. (Looks at me)**

**Me: Fine, my name is-**

**Rangiku: Neko-chan! Did I guess it right.( Looks at me with puppy dog eyes)**

**Me: No, but that is my nickname. Anyway my real name is Vanessa but you can call me Neko-chan.( smiles)**

**Rangiku:Yay! (jumps up and down)**

**Toshiro: Anyway Vanessa-san does not own bleach or any of the charcters. She only owns the candy game she made. **

**Neko-chan/ Vanessa: ENJOY :D:D **

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 4

**The next day~ 6:00am**

At squad 11, Toshiro and Yachiru just woke up and Toshiro just realized that he was squad 11. But before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

" Hello you two how about you come out for some breakfast, hmm?" Ukitake said looking at the two. Yachiru just cheered and ran out of the room in a blink of an eye. Toshiro just nodded and got off of the bed and started following Ukitake to a room. When they entered the room and saw Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumchika, Kenpachi and Yachiru all sitting on a chair around a big table with different food on it. Rukia and Rangiku were both eating cereal, as the boys were eating toast, bacon and eggs. Yachiru was eating was cereal but only she had poured in a whole bag of sugar in it. Ukitake and Toshiro both sat down and started to eat too. Ukitake had a piece of toast with a few pieces of bacon and one egg. As Toshiro had a middle size bowl of cereal with milk.

**After eating**

" So where are we going today?" Ukitake asked looking at them. This time Rangiku had something planed and it wasn't going to be something good.

"Well first who gets to go to the world of the living with me and Toshiro and second if you are going change then met me at the gate. I already got permission so don't were." Rangiku said as she looked around. Toshiro, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake and Yachiru all put their hand up saying they were going. Rangiku smiled and went off back to her squad to go and get changed. The others that were going went to changed too and said goodbye Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumchika and Hisagi.

**At the gate**

Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Ukitake were all waiting at that gate wondering where Rangiku and Toshiro where. Rukia was wearing a blue dress that was dark blue at the bottom and light blue at the top. Ichigo was wearing a t-shirt that was red at the bottom and white at the top with black jacket, with jeans and black shoes. Renji was wearing a white shirt that said 'red pineapple' on the front with a yellow vest, blue jeans and dark red shoes. Finally Ukitake was wearing a red shirt with a white jacket and red jeans along with white shoes. After about a minute Rangiku and Toshiro finally arrived wearing different clothes. Rangiku was wearing a revealing top that was yellow, blue skinny jeans and a pair of light brownish colour boots. As Toshiro was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dragon on it that looked like Hyourinmaru, normal jeans and a pair of runners.

"What took you so long?" Renji asked looking at them. Rangiku just laughed nervously at that and just took out her camera, and took a couple of photos of her Taichou. Everyone just thought' where does she hide the camera?' as they look her. Rangiku then grabbed Toshiro and pushed him through the gate.

"Come on guys hurry up!" Rangiku said running through the gate herself.

"She tells us to hurry up." They all said walking through the gate.

**World of the Living**

Everyone arrived at front of Kisuke Urahara shop and saw that the shop was open. They entered and saw Mr Urahara waiting there with his fan out at front of his face.

"Hello I've been waiting for you guys." Urahara said put the fan away from his face showing his big smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it Kisuke." Ukitake said going to the front of the group. Kisuke just smiled and hand shake him.

"It sure has been, anyway you guys need gigai right follow meeee wait, who that cutie over there?" Urahara said looking at Toshiro smiling at him.

"It's Toshiro Hitsugaya, he was transformed into a 4 year old and we are looking after him." Ukitake said pushing Toshiro forward a put so he was at front of Urahara. Toshiro just looked at him and smiled. Urahara thought 'he looks so cute' and picked him spinning him in circles high in the air. Toshiro giggled at him and yelled

"Higher, higher, faster, faster YAYYYYYYY!"

as he went faster and higher. The others just sweatdrop at the two and went to the back to get into their gigai. After they did they went to check on the two and found Toshiro in his gigai sitting down next to Urahara. Urahara was just sitting down but giving Toshiro candy he had in the shop. Toshiro just cheered and hugged him making him laugh at his actions. Urahara then decided to close the shop today and take Toshiro and the others to the carnival.

"Hi guys how about we go to the carnival it's not going to be full today because it's a Wednesday so how about it?" Urahara asked looking at the others behind them. They thought it was a good idea for Toshiro and nodding making Urahara smile even bigger(If possible). He then got up and carried Toshiro on his shoulders then went to the door of the shop. Everyone went out and Urahara locked the doors and put a sign up. Then started walking to the carnival.

**At the carnival~ 9:30am**

They arrived at the front of the carnival and went to pay tickets to allow them in and wristbands to let them on any ride.

"7 tickets and 7 wristbands please." Urahara asked getting his money out from his wallet. The lady gave him the 7 tickets and wristbands without him even paying.

"First 50 people get their ticket and wristband for free. Hope you enjoy the carnival." the lady said smiling nicely. Urahara just nodded and took the tickets and wristbands back to the group. He gave to each of them and helped Toshiro put his wristband on as he had a small wrist.

"The lady said I didn't have to pay because first 50 people get it for free so you're lucky freeloader and strawberry." Urahara said hiding his big grin behind his fan. Rukia and the others just laughed at the names as Renji and Ichigo were about to kill him but took control over their temper. They went in and looked around to see which ride to go on first.

"Ran-chan can we go on the roller coaster over there." Toshiro asked pointing over to the ride. Rangiku just nodded and went over to the ride with Toshiro right next to her. The others saw them go and followed too not wanting to be left behind. There was no one in the line so they just went straight to the person who let you in. Toshiro was allowed on because he had a adult with him. Ukitake decided to stay back but took photos for Rangiku as she wanted some.

**Before the ride starts**

At the front were Toshiro and Urahara looking really excited. In the middle row were Rangiku and Rukia talking about what ride they should go on next. In the back were Ichigo and Renji who looked scared at the ride. Soon the ride started and there were on their way. As they got to a hill and went down Toshiro cheered, Urahara smiled and cheered as well, Rangiku and Rukia screamed not that very loud and Ichigo and Renji both were yelling their heads off making the other laugh.

**After the ride**

Toshiro, Urahara, Rangiku and Rukia were smiling and looked enjoy with the ride as were Renji and Ichigo both were dizzy and couldn't even walk normal. Rangiku and Rukia told Urahara and Ukitake what ride they should go to next and they both agreed. Toshiro didn't what they were talking about because he was helping the other two. Urahara grabbed Toshiro and ran to the next ride with Rukia and Rangiku pulling Renji and Ichigo along. The next ride was the Haunted house were you walk through not going on a ride. This time all of them went in and Rangiku had the camera this time.

**After the ride**

Once they got out of there Toshiro was still happy and was jumping up and down happily like he wasn't even scared. Urahara and Ukitake weren't scared either but the other 4 were as they came out. The finally ride they decided was the Ferris wheel which was a nice one that they all like. I cart could hold 10 people so they all went into one. They looked through the windows and saw lots of things. Once at the top they stopped suddenly and wonder why. They saw more people going into a cart at the bottom and thought that it was normal. After that they decided to get some food.

[Type text]


	5. World of the living food and games

**Vanessa: Hi guys I have school holiday so that means I can type up more chapters. **

**Toshiro: Good, but I hope you aren't going to be lazy because it's school holiday. **

**Vanessa: Just a bit, now you get me a cold drink thanks.(Sits on chair and chills out) **

**Toshiro: Sure, Rain over the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru.(Dragon come out and freezes Vanessa.) Anyway Vanessa doesn't own bleach just the candy card game. **

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 5

They saw a ice-cream van and went over there. Urahara and Ukitake both had chocolate ice-cream, Rukia and Rangiku had vanilla with nuts, Renji and Ichigo had strawberry and Toshiro had gelato in a cup that was big.

"My, my you sure you can eat all that Toshiro?" Urahara asked looking at Toshiro ice-cream.

"Of course I can but if you want some just asked ok." Toshiro said eating more of his ice-cream.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." Urahara said continuing to eat his ice-cream. After that the girls want cotton candy and dragged everyone with them to get some. Rangiku and Rukia both got pink cotton candy both colours, the boys got blue and Toshiro got both colours. The owner of the cotton candy stand gave Toshiro both colours because she found him cute.

"Well looks like Toshiro got both colours how lucky." Renji said looking at the cotton candy. Ichigo nodded in agreement and looked at it too. Toshiro noticed this and grabbed 2 balls of cotton candy, both colours, and gave 1 each to the 2 staring boys. They both blinked at his action but took it and ate it almost immediately.

"Thanks kiddo." Renji and Ichigo said at the same time. The others just smiled and continued their own cotton candy. Soon after that everyone was full and decided to go play some games. The first game they went to was a one where they were rubber ducks, in the water, with hooks on the top of them, and you have to hook one with a pole that had a hook on one of the ends. Everyone wanted to have a try and got a pole. The rubber ducks move because of the water so it was harder.

"I got one!" Toshiro yelled holding his pole up with a rubber duck on it. Everyone smiled at him and tried to get one for themself. The owner took the rubber duck and looked at the bottom.

"Ok kiddo you can choose either the blue soft toy dragon or the soft toy cat." The owner said holding out 2 soft toys. Toshiro smiled and picked the cat and went over to Rangiku.

"Ran-chan this is for you." Toshiro said holding out the toy for her. The others apart from Renji and Ichigo 'awe' at this and smiled at him.

"Thank you Toshiro for giving it to me." Rangiku said taking the toy. After that everyone but Toshiro finally got a rubber duck and got different prizes. Renji and Ichigo both got toy swords which they fight with, Rukia got a bunny hair band, Rangiku got a new pick scarf and Urahara and Ukitake both got a toy gun that had sound effects. Next was a balloon dart game where you have 3 darts and you throw them at the balloons on the wall, then the owner checks the points of the balloon and adds them up. Toshiro went first and got 35 points so he could get a big prize.

"Which prize will it be kiddo?" the man said to Toshiro. Toshiro looked around a saw a big chappy soft toy which gave him an idea. He pointed to that one and said

"That please sir." Which the man just nodded and gave it to him. Toshiro then went over to Rukia and gave it to her.

"Ruki this is for you." Toshiro said handing the big chappy soft toy to Rukia. She and Rangiku 'awe' at it as the other just smiled. Rukia took it and thanked Toshiro for it. After that the next game they played was where you had to put plastic balls into a clown mouth, and at the bottom you can see the balls got into different column with points. Renji and Ichigo only got 6 points so they got a small prize, Rangiku and Rukia got 14 points so they got a middle prize, Ukitake and Urahara both didn't play and Toshiro got 18 points so he got a big prize again. But the owner said he could have two as he is the first to get all 6 balls in the middle column. Toshiro didn't know what to get in till he saw a soft toy pineapple and strawberry with a sword in their hand. Toshiro got the two and went up to Renji and Ichigo.

"This is for you two it repwesent you guys." Toshiro said holding out the two soft toys. Everyone but Ichigo and Renji laughed at this as they saw what he meant.

"ahh, Thanks kid." Renji said taking his. Ichigo agreed and took his looking at it. Ichigo then thought of an idea.

"Surrender pineapple hahaha" Ichigo yelled pointing his strawberry soft toy out at him with the sword pointing at Renji. Renji just smirked and started to have a battle with Ichigo using their soft toy. The others just laughing so hard they were holding their sides and falling over. After that they went to a horse run game where you roll a ball up a wood thing at try to get it into the blue hole so your horse can move. Who over gets their horse to the end wins. Everyone decided to play so they had to know what number horse they had. Toshiro had 10, Rangiku had 9, Rukia had 8, Ichigo had 16, Renji had 6, Ukitake had 13 and Urahara had 12. After that they started the game with Toshiro winning ahead of everyone else.

"Looks Toshiro good at nearly everyone single game because he is winning." Ukitake said looking up to the horse. Everyone but Toshiro nodded in agreement and continued. Toshiro won again and got whatever prize he wanted. He looked around and saw a box with fans that were different colour and looked just like Urahara one. Toshiro got that and went over to Urahara.

"This is for you it looks just like the fan you had only there are more colours." Toshiro said giving the box to Urahara.

"Thanks now if Ichigo breaks one I have more." Urahara said looking at the box. Ichigo got mad but he somehow controlled his temper of kicking Mr hat-and-clags in the face. The finally game was a hoop and throw one where you have 5 small hoops and try to throw them on the middle pole in the middle. Toshiro got all 5 and won a tea set with a tea leaves, a kettle and a cup. The others didn't have as much good luck and gave up. Toshiro then went over to Ukitake and gave him the tea set.

"This is for you." Toshiro said giving him the tea set. He just smiled and patted Toshiro on the head. After that they exited the carnival and went to get some lunch.

**After lunch~ Urahara shop**

They all went to Mr Urahara shop hoping they could have a break. But unfortunately they couldn't because Renji and Ichigo were fighting each other with their soft toy. But lucky Rangiku stepped in and said if they didn't sit down and behaviour she would killed, which made shut up and sit down. Toshiro was sound asleep once they got there and decided to put him in the spare room.

**1 hour before dinner**

Urahara, Ukitake and Rukia were all in the kitchen making dinner for everyone as they Urahara offered them it. Toshiro was playing with Renji, Ichigo and Rangiku and they were all playing with spin tops Toshiro had. They had 5 matches so far and Toshiro won 3 as Rangiku won 2. Renji and Ichigo got pissed and didn't want to play so they went to help. So after about 30 minutes everyone was in the kitchen helping either cooking or setting the table. Once the food was done everyone dug in.

**After dinner~6:00pm**

The group from the soul society had to leave back but promised they would come back tomorrow. Toshiro was asleep again so Rangiku carried him back. They all went through the gate and said goodbye before leaving.


	6. Pranks

**Vanessa: Hi guys I had a review from forever 122 saying that their want mischief in the story so I going to bring some mischief. **

**Toshiro: Is it going to be me doing something bad. (Looking annoyed)**

**Vanessa: Maybe. Anyway I don't own bleach just the candy game. I hope you like it and if you want me to do something in my next chapter write a review for me or send a message. Thanks.**

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 6

**The next day**

After breakfast and going through the gate also getting into their gigai Toshiro ran out suddenly running away down the street saying 'lets play hide and seek you seek and I hide' running far away where you couldn't see him. Everyone just sweatdrop at this and just walk outside.

"Ichigo and Renji, I think you should got down that road." Rukia said pointing to a road going straight from where they were standing.

"Rangiku and I will go that way and Ukitake-Taichou and Urahara will go the direction Toshiro went in." Rukia said pointing the opposite direction Toshiro ran saying she was going that direction. All of them nodded and went off in their direction looking around.

**With Renji and Ichigo **

The two walked and saw nothing so they just continued walking. In till they tripped over something, they saw that they trip on a piece of string and looked up just in time to see a bucket full of glue pour on them. They both got very pissed off and marched down the street very anger.

"That kid is so died once I find him." Ichigo and Renji said still marching down the street. They continued until they tripped again only they both fall face first into the ground. They both turned over onto their back and looked up to see a bucket full of feathers this time fall on them.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT KID!" Both yelled scaring the nearby birds off. They marched on their way back to Urahara shop hoping that they could get cleaned up.

**With Rukia and Rangiku**

"Did you hear that?" Rukia asked sweatdrop forming on her head.

"Yea, it was Renji and Ichigo yelling. wonder why?" Rangiku answered looking up. Rukia just sweatdrop even heavier as she looked at her. Just like Renji and Ichigo they tripped and something fall on them. Only it was a big bag of leaves and dirt fresh from the garden.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rangiku and Rukia screamed as the dirt and leaves got in their hair, clothes and face. Rangiku whined as she got the leaves from her hair as Rukia just sweatdrop at her.

"Now I know why Ichigo and Renji yelled their heads off." Rukia said as she looked at herself. Soon after they continued walking they tripped and just like the 2 boys fall face first into the ground. After trying to push off of the ground another bag poured on them only it was grass just cut from the garden. They both got up and decided they should head back and clean up as they didn't want to be prank any farther.

**With Ukitake and Urahara **

"I wonder where he is. Toshiro come out come out wherever you are." Urahara yelled his hand on the side of his mouth making his voice louder. Ukitake just smiled nervously and also sweatdrop at him as he continued to yell out for Toshiro. The continued looking for him until they tripped just like everyone else and a bucket of slime poured all over them. They just stand there shock and sigh then continued their look for Toshiro. Then when they tripped again but not face first like everyone else a bag of cat fur poured out and stuck to them thanks to the slime. They just sigh again and decided to head back.

"That kid loves to pay pranks like this doesn't he?" Ukitake asked Urahara which he nodded in agreement.

**Back at Urahara shop**

Toshiro was inside sitting down looking over the tapes he had. He had put a camera at each prank and got the camera after they continued walking. He was going over the one where Ukitake and Urahara were slimed ,then poured with cat fur all over them. Toshiro laughed at this and fall over from laughing so hard. As he got back up he took each of the disc and wrote a name on each of them. When he put the disc into its own case and put it into his bag he put his bag on his shoulders and waited for them.

**Outside the shop**

Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku and Rukia were all outside walking and saw each other and got together outside the shop, waiting for Ukitake and Urahara. Ukitake and Urahara both got back and saw what everyone looked like. The two young boys both looked like big hens because of the tar and feathers, the two girls had dirt, leaves and grass all over them and even on their face, and the two elders had slime and cat fur all over which looked weird. They all sighed as they know Toshiro did this and decided to go inside.

"Come on lets go inside and see if he is in there." Urahara said opening the door, showing Toshiro sitting about 5 metres from them smirking as they looked at him. They all entered and closed the door behind.

"You little kid you're lucky I can't kill you." Renji and Ichigo said in unison as they went to the back to get some towels. Rangiku and Rukia laughed at the two as Ukitake and Urahara just chuckled at the two.

**After getting cleaned up**

Everyone sat around a small table all looking at Toshiro wanting to know why he did the pranks.

"So why did you prank us when you won't even watching us?" Ukitake asked breaking the silence. Toshiro just smiled and looked into his bag pulling out 6 discs.

"One disc is for each prank I did. I had a camera set up so I could see mine pranks anytime." Toshiro said looking proud and happy. Everyone just sweatdrop at him and just sigh.

"Well we won't be mad at you if we can watch it. Deal." Rangiku said putting her hand out. He nodded and shake her hand, then going over to the DVD player. He put the first prank he did on Renji and Ichigo and played it.

**After watching the discs **

Everyone was laughing their heads off as they finished it all. Rangiku, Urahara and Rukia all want a copy and said 'if you give us a copy we will give you candy'. Which he agreed to and went to copy some on blanks discs.

**In the soul society~ 5:30pm **

The group came back and invented all the taichou and fukutaichou to squad 10 to watch the discs of the pranks. The soutaichou, squad 1 fukutaichou (sorry I forget his name), Kuchiki taichou and both squad 12 taichou and fukutaichou didn't come but Ikkaku and Yumchika came along wanting to see what happened.

"Ok everyone so Toshiro did some pranks on us and got it on camera. I decided to show it just because I found it funny." Rangiku said as everyone just sweatdrop at her. She started it and Renji and Ichigo appeared on the screen. The 2 were walking until the tripped and glue poured on them. Everyone laughed as the two just blushed and what happened.

"That kid is so died once I find him." Ichigo and Renji said as it showed them marching down the street. But everyone didn't laugh really hard until Renji and Ichigo fall face first and had feathers poured on them making them look like chicken.

"The kid did get you guys good I mean look at you guys." Ikkaku said through his gaps in his laugh.

**After all of the discs**

Nearly everyone wanted a copy of all of the discs and lucky Toshiro had lots. He gave to the people and left going to put his discs away.


	7. Prank squads

**Vanessa: Hi guys I hope you like the previous chapter. **

**Toshiro: Why did I prank people and do bad self?**

**Vanessa: Because forever 123 asked for it. **

**Toshiro: Fine, anyway they asked for more mischief so more pranks right?**

**Vanessa: Yep, anyway I don't own bleach and I am only going to have 9 chapters altogether. So Enjoy:D **

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 7

The day at 5:50am in the squad 10, taichou office, Toshiro and his babysitters Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ukitake and Yachiru were getting all their stuff ready to start the plan. They were going to prank all the squads but 1,4, 6, 10, 12 and 13 and record it, then have a disc of each of the pranks for themself. Rangiku and Rukia were going to prank squad 2 and 3, Ichigo and Renji squad 5 and 7 and Toshiro and Yachiru 8, 9 and 11. Ukitake would turn on the cameras and get the cameras at the end of the prank, he would be staying at squad 10.

"Everyone got everything." Toshiro said looking at everyone.

"Hai." Everyone replied and got their bags on.

"Then let's start." Toshiro said going off with Yachiru to squad 8.

**With Rukia and Rangiku **

"Ok got the bag with the empty chip and snack bags." Rangiku asked getting her own bag of it. Rukia nodded and emptied her bag in Soi Fon's office along with Rangiku. They nodded and pressed a button saying that squad 2 prank was finish. They nodded to each other and shunpo to squad 3. Once they arrived they got the cameras out and put them in place, making sure to turn it on. They pressed the button for squad 3 and went off back to Ukitake.

**Renji and Ichigo **

The two arrived at squad 5 and place the mouse trap down gently.

"Don't set off any of them got it!" Renji yelled at Ichigo who had a angry forehead mark on him.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me pineapple!" Ichigo yelled back angry at him. But Renji just ignored the come back and press the button then shunpo to squad 7 leaving Ichigo behind. Ichigo then did the same and arrived next to Renji.

"Why did you leave me behind you baka!" Ichigo yelled and Renji who was emptied his bag. Ichigo then just sigh and emptied his too. Then press the button before shunpo away to Ukitake.

**With Toshiro and Yachiru**

They got to squad 8 and saw some empty sake bottles on the floor making them giggle.

"Look like we don't have to put out to many." Yachiru said giggling. Toshiro nodded in agreement and put out the empty sake bottles(They are just empty sake bottles not sake bottles they drink) on the floor in the office. Yachiru did the same and pressed the button then shunpo off to the next division with Toshiro following along. Once at 9 division they painted 69 with black paint all over the walls of the division.

"This fun haha" Toshiro exclaimed at Yachiru who nodded and finished up. She pressed the button again then went to the finally division. At the 11 division they got painted out again only it was pink.

"They hate this colour right?" Toshiro asked Yachiru who already started painting.

"Yep they sure hate the colour but they don't mind my hair colour pink." Yachiru said running down the hall painting the floor now. After that she pressed the button again and they went to Ukitake.

**6:10am~At squad 10**

Ukitake had just come back from getting the cameras and saw some things had find funny. One was Omaeda fukutaichou beat up really badly by Soi Fon taichou and was still getting beat up.

"I'm back with all the cameras now Toshiro could you make copies for us?" Ukitake asked giving Toshiro the cameras. He nodded and then went to do it. After about 2 minutes he had all the discs and gave everyone one of each. They then went to the TV and put squad 2 disc's.

**Squad 2 disc's **

When Soi Fon came in she saw the empty chip and snacks bag and got really angry. She then marched to Omaeda fukutaichou room and dragged him to the office. She made him clean it up then she beat him up.

"Don't you ever leave rubbish in the office on the floor! got it." Soi Fon yelled at him hitting him on the head with a broom.

**Squad 3 disc's**

All the seated officers were running around saying 'where are you real fukutaichou ?' As the real fukutaichou was sulking in his room saying 'why me?' All the seated officers soon went to their room ignoring any fukutaichou that was their squad.

**Squad 5 disc's **

You could hear screams in the video a lot as the girls tried to dodge the mouse traps but failed that. The boys screamed as well but not that loud. Hinamori fukutaichou screamed the loudest and her scream could be heard all over the squad.

**Squad 7 disc's**

The fukutaichou was panicking calling his taichou and asking 'Did you lose all your fur taichou?' running around with the seated officers. They were trying to put fur back on him as he just sat there.

**Squad 8 disc's**

The fukutaichou was beating up her taichou and ordering him to pick up all the bottles. He did what he was told but still got beat up really badly.

"Never leave your empty sake bottles in the office ever again!" Nanao yelled at her taichou who just nodded and said 'Hai Nanao-chan'.

**Squad 9 disc's**

All the seated officers saw 69 everywhere and were asking the fukutaichou what they did wrong. When he saw it he ran to the wall hugging it and saying 'thank you for doing this' which confused everyone but him.

**Squad 11 disc's**

All the division all the seated officers were lying on the ground saying 'pink everywhere' over and over again. As the taichou came in he just sigh and went to the training room ignoring his subordinates.

**After the discs**

All of them were laughing as they saw them and made sure not to lose their. Toshiro put his away and decided to give each squad a disc.


	8. The zoo

**Vanessa: Hi guys sorry for chapter 7 it was short so sorry.**

**Toshiro: Well we only have 2 more chapters left and you better type up fast. **

**Vanessa: I know but I'm busy my grandparents are coming on Sunday. **

**Toshiro: Then type faster. **

**Vanessa: Hai (Goes off to type)**

**Toshiro: Anyway Vanessa doesn't own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Vanessa: Enjoy :D**

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 8

Today Ichigo decided to take Toshiro to the zoo to see some of the animals. Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Ukitake, Urahara and Yachiru all went to the zoo in the world of the living. They got a map and mark which animal they wanted to see first and so on. They went to the penguins first and looked through the glass. Toshiro looked in and was saw interested in them.

"Do you like the penguins?" Rangiku asked Toshiro lowing herself down to his level. Toshiro just nodded and continued to look. Urahara took a couple of photos of them and decided to go to their next animal area. Next was the bat cave which was dark and only had a bit of light inside. Some of the bats looked at people and just flew away. After a couple of photos they went to the rabbits which Rukia adorable. She had to be dragged out of the rabbit area by Ichigo and Renji because she wanted to stay. Urahara took more photos as they went and took so of the animal with the kids in it. They then went to the food court and decided to have lunch before going to the dolphin show.

"So are you two excited about the dolphin show after this?" Ukitake asked looking at Toshiro and Yachiru. Both nodded and went to eat. After that they went to see the dolphin show and had front row seats. They watch as the dolphin jump in the air and dance along the water. Urahara record it all and made sure to give the others a copy. Toshiro and Yachiru watch so interested they didn't see a dolphin come up to them at the edge with a person on it.

"How would you group of people like to swim with the dolphin after this privately?" The lady asked holding out 8 tickets to them. They nodded and got a ticket each.

"Thank you but where do we met you?" Rukia asked scanning the ticket.

"Just stay back after then I will get you ready to swim." The lady said before going away back to the group that were dancing. They nodded and continued to watch. Soon after 3 minutes the show ended and everyone but the group left went to the exit going out. Then the same lady came up to them holding swim suits.

"I forgot to tell my name. It's Rina and I leader of the group." Rina said as she hand the group the swim suits.

"The change rooms are over there and after that met me where I am. Ok" Rina said and they all nodded before going but Ukitake and Urahara stayed back.

"Myself and Ukitake will not be swimming as we would like to take photos and also I think we are a bit old for this." Urahara said giving her their swim suits. She understand and said for them to follow her. Once they reached the opening everyone came out in the swim suit holding their clothes. They put it in their bag before back to where Rina was standing.

"Ok, now just enter the water and dolphins will come around. Don't touch their blowhole and just touch their head." Rina said before entering with everyone, but the two adults, following along. Dolphins soon came and came up to them and talking.

"Awe they are so cute." Rangiku squealed patting one that she liked. The others just sweatdrop at her before going to pat them too. Urahara took lots of photos of them patting them and asked Rina something. She said it was ok and went to do it. Urahara was going to record it and you could a big grin on his face.

"Toshiro come here please." Rina yelled trying to get his attention.

"How do you know my name?" Toshiro asked going up to her.

"Mr Urahara told me your name anyway I want you to met Echoes. Echoes met Toshiro." Rina said showing him a dolphin with dark blue skin. Toshiro smiled and patted Echoes(girl) on the head . She made a noise saying something.

"Echoes is my dolphin I ride. Would you like to ride her?" Rina asked hoping that Urahara request making him ride it work.

"Really?" Toshiro looking to her. She just nodded and he just smiled big before jump up happily. He then to her back about to go on her.

"Here you go. Hold onto her top fin and don't let go when riding." Rina said before the dolphin went off. Urahara record this as the others watch he. He was giggle as the dolphin swim around and went faster bit by bit. Soon Echoes was going so fast you could also not see her. Rina then tried to slow her down by whistling but didn't work somehow.

"Toshiro can you try to slow her down please?" Rina yelled to him as he giggle. Toshiro heard and asked her to slow down and she did that. She swim up to Rina and she got him saying they had to end the swim.

"Sorry guys we have to finish up the next show is in 5 minutes and we have to get ready." Rina said getting out of the water along with everyone else.

"Thanks for the chance to swim with them." Rangiku and Rukia said as the other nodded.

"No problem anyway there are showers in there you can use them if you like." Rina said as she pointed at the showers. They nodded and went into the change rooms.

**After 5 minutes **

They finished up in the change rooms and went to the last couple of things they wanted to see. They went to the monkeys before going to the souvenir shop.

"Hey Renji that's you." Ichigo said pointing at a monkey with red hair on its head. (I am not sure if monkey do I just made it up) Everyone but Renji laughed as they looked at it then Renji.

"Hey Ichigo that one looks like you." Renji said pointing at a monkey with orange on its head. Everyone looked and laughed harder at the two. Urahara took a photo of the two monkeys before going to the souvenir shop with everyone else.

"So what do you want Toshiro?" Rangiku asked as he looked around. He then spotted a soft toy dolphin that has names on it. He found one that said Echoes and took it.

"Can I have this plwease?" Toshiro asked Rangiku cutely making the two girls and two adults 'awe' at him. She nodded and went to pay for it. Soon after everyone left with a souvenir in their hand. Rukia had a rabbit soft toy, Rangiku had a tiger soft toy, Ichigo had a horse sculpture, Renji had a necklace with a snake on it, Yachiru got one bag of all the different candy and both Ukitake and Urahara got a necklace with a penguin on it. Once they go to Urahara, he made copies of the dolphin show and Toshiro riding the dolphin and gave one to each of them.


	9. Back to normal

**Vanessa: Hi guys last chapter and sorry if it came out late. I have family over here and I'm really busy. I am also sorry for this chapter because it's going to be a short one.**

**Toshiro: It's ok anyway I finally chan-**

**Vanessa: Shhh don't spoil it for the readers. (Glares at Toshiro)**

**Toshiro: Fine, anyway Vanessa doesn't own bleach or any of the characters. **

**Vanessa: Hope you enjoy the story :D :D**

Toshiro turned into a kid: Chapter 9

Urahara and the rest ,apart from Toshiro, were printing out the photos of Toshiro as a kid and were putting them in a photo album for him. They hope he didn't remember anything when he was kid and decided to go see him now. He in squad 4 so they started to leave.

**With Toshiro **

He was in squad 4 and was sleeping. He was just given the cure and fall asleep soon after it was gave. He woke up feeling weird and look at himself then his surrounds.

"What am I doing at squad 4?" Toshiro asked sitting up. Just then the other arrived in and saw he back to normal.

"TAICHOU!" Rangiku yelled giving him one of her famous hug she does to him.

"Get of me Matsumoto, and what am I doing in squad 4 may I ask?" Toshiro said and asked. Everyone but Toshiro sigh in relief and gave him the photo album.

"Go on open it." Ukitake said smiling. Toshiro looked at it then opened it only to look at it eyes widen.

"Now I remember what happened." Toshiro said looking at the other with a evil smirk. They yelp before running out of the room with Toshiro chasing them, with his sword in his hand.

The End


End file.
